


where it bent in the undergrowth

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey get BB-8 to the Resistance, but wind up on the run together with a stranger as they search for Luke Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where it bent in the undergrowth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Leia Organa is a little scary close up.

Finn knows the name. Everyone in the First Order learned the names of the leaders of the Resistance. The enemy. Organa has been a major target of theirs for years, along with her missing brother. Strike down either one, the thought went, and the Resistance will fold up and blow away.

Like most other things he was taught, that doesn't appear to be the truth. The fearsome General standing before him now has no intention of folding up or blowing away. Finn's a little worried she's going to deck him.

"You're sure?" she asks, not to him.

Fortunately for Finn's face and continued well-being, the man she's addressing nods. Han says, "He defected back on Jakku with her. They've been protecting this droid ever since. He's clean."

"All right." The General breaks into a wary smile. "That makes two people vouching for you. Welcome to the Resistance, Finn."

"Two?"

"Commander Dameron arrived back a few hours ago telling me about the brave Stormtrooper who saved his life. You can go say hello after we debrief BB-8." She's eager to find her brother. Finn hasn't been dismissed, but he's no longer the center of her attention. "What about this girl?"

"Rey? She wants to get back to Jakku. I think you ought to give her the sales pitch. She's got talent."

Rey isn't here. She was injured in the First Order attack, not badly but enough so that Han told her to go with Chewie to the medical suite. There's something about the way he says the word 'talent' that pings Finn wrong. Sure, she's a decent pilot. But he doesn't think that's what's going on.

"Why don't I go see her?" Finn says. He almost ran away once, and it had been the sight of her getting shot in the arm by one of his former colleagues that made him turn around. General Organa waves him off, and turns to BB-8.

After two false starts, Finn finds the medical suite, where Chewie is telling his woes to a sympathetic doctor. Rey rests in a biobed, her vital signs healthy and strong on the screen beside her. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thanks for taking that trooper off my back."

"Hey, you already had him on the ground. I just finished what you started." She'd run off, he remembered, into the woods instead of onto a ship like he'd run. She hasn't said why. "You want to talk about what happened?"

Rey startles. "What do you mean?"

"You ran. I mean, I ran, too, but it was because I was scared."

"You came back."

"Yeah. You were hurt. Why did you run?"

She shakes her head, trying to free herself of something. "I saw something. I was in the underdwelling of Maz's place, and I saw that." She nods at the lightsaber Finn has at his belt. "I had this weird vision." She shakes her head again. "I can't describe it. I can't even remember it."

"Would you like to?"

They both turn. There's someone new standing there. He's dressed like one of the Resistance members, and Finn's sure he saw him before. Right. When he was first brought in to see the General, this guy was sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Finn noticed him and instantly ignored him. He can't imagine why, looking at him now. He's tall, and his face is peculiar, and he's staring at them intently. Make that, staring at Rey.

Finn frowns. "Hi."

The guy ignores him now, approaching Rey, who watches him warily. "Who are you?"

"A friend. I can help you access the memories of your Force vision. You may be able to tease out what it means."

"Force vision?"

He nods. "Maz told us that's what happened. Did you know you were Force sensitive?"

Finn feels like a spare part. "Look, Maz is great and all, but..."

The guy turns to him, as if he forgot Finn is right there. "She knows these things. That's why I've been asked to talk with you. Both of you, though honestly, your mind is wide open. You're not lying about defecting."

"You're a Jedi," Rey says. She's a little impressed, and a little suspicious. "I thought Luke Skywalker was the last Jedi."

"Not a lot of people know about me. You can call me Kylo." He offers her a smile, which looks quirky and uncomfortable on his face, like he doesn't do it much. Finn dislikes him intensely. He likes him even less when Rey lets the guy touch her arm. They both close their eyes. "This won't hurt. I swear. But it's going to feel strange."

They go silent. Finn watches Rey's chest stop rising and falling with her breath. He's ready to pull them apart when both sets of eyes open. Rey swallows. "Some was the past and some was the future."

"I can pick apart the things that have already happened. I don't know what to make of the future you saw. You have to find Luke. He's the only one who can answer your questions."

"I know." Her face is set with purpose. "We'll get the map from BB-8 and find him." Until she turns to him, Finn's not certain he's included in the 'we.' "You're going to help, right?"

As if he could say no to her. He's known her less than a day, and already Finn's sure if she tells him to walk off a cliff, he won't even stop to tie his boots.

An alarm sounds. A loudspeaker Finn can't see says, "Alert. Alert. First Order forces are targeting this base. Mandatory evacuation procedures initiated. Alert."

Rey unstraps herself from the monitors with quick hands as their new acquaintance hurries off. Rey shoots Finn a glance and follows. Chewbacca overtakes them. All four wind up back in the Command area. Finn's not sure they should be here. He hangs back as a guard looks suspiciously at them. Kylo waves his hand. "You don't see us and don't care," and pushes past as the guard stands there dazed.

"What's going on?" he demands as soon as he reaches the General. Finn is positive they're all about to be evicted from the room.

The General shakes her head sadly. "Our sources tell us the First Order is targeting our base with its Starkiller weapon next. You saw what happened with the Hosnian system. We have to evacuate."

"Just run away and hide again?"

"If that's what it takes." She sounds tired, and this sounds like an old argument. She notices Finn and Rey. "Did you see the map in her mind?"

"Yes."

Rey startles. The guy was reading her mind for more than one reason. What else did he find in there?

"Can you find Luke?"

"I think so." He frowned. "What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Then you can tell him from me that he no longer has the luxury of self-pity. Find him. Bring him back to us. We'll set up another base and contact you when we can. Hurry." She turns. Not only is the Starkiller pointed their way, Finn sees on the screen, but he recognizes the fleet approaching. They'll attempt a blockade to keep the Resistance here.

"We should stand and fight."

"No," says Han. "We should get out of here. Take the _Falcon_. She's still the fastest ship in the quadrant."

"You're not coming?" Rey asks.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on her," Han says, tilting his head at his wife. "Go."

Kylo looks very much like he's going to argue, like he's used to arguing. He growls and grabs Rey's arm. "Come on. We're evacuating."

"Let me go."

Finn looks at the screen again. In less than an hour, they'll be surrounded. He touches Rey's shoulder without grabbing her. "I don't think we've got a choice." He's going wherever she goes.

Reluctantly, they make their way towards the ship that brought them here, the same one they stole less than a day ago from a Jakku junkyard. The stranger instantly slides into the pilot's chair, obliging Rey to take the co-pilot's seat. Finn's growing suspicions are confirmed as he glides through the ready checks without trouble. They blast into the sky. Far below him, the Resistance pilots and crew are scrambling for their own ships. Poe is down there somewhere. Finn didn't even have a chance to say hello.

They're in space in moments. Already he sees the twinkling lights of the First Order ships appearing around them.

Finn holds onto the bulkhead. He can see the hesitation on Kylo's face, and the irritated expression on Rey's. None of them like the First Order, and neither of those two intend to run away just yet.

Finn has no problem with running away. But he's not driving. "The main gun is still stuck in the forward position. Think you can line me up?"

He's getting used to this, to the targeting computer matched with his own instincts. Finn tries not to think about the people aboard the Star Destroyer, or the pilots of the TIE fighters he's incinerating. This is a war, a terrible one, and the more of them he takes out now, the more lives on the doomed planet beneath them will survive to keep fighting tomorrow.

Their ship glides like a stone skipping across water, then dips and spins like a bird. Rey has this skill, attuned to the swoop and swerve of flight. He's not sure if Rey's the one flying right now. Either way, his sights land on ship after ship. They can't take down the entire fleet by themselves. They can try to give them a bloody nose while dodging laser fire and lighting up another gunner array on a Star Destroyer. Behind them, around them, Resistance ships leap off-world, jumping into hyperspeed with bursts of light as the _Falcon_ lays down cover fire.

At last, their own ship has taken enough damage that they can't risk staying longer to fight. The jump into hyperspace is gorgeous here in the transparisteel bubble surrounding him, all graceful lines and hope.

He makes his way back to the cockpit. "You're Ben Organa."

"Don't be absurd. Everyone knows he died a long time ago."

"Who?" Rey asks, looking between them. But Finn knows now. He was taught the names of all their enemies, back when these people were his enemies.

"General Organa had a child. The official story was that he was murdered by the First Order. That's why she hates them so much. But it's not true. You're him."

The man sits back in the swiveling chair, looking like he was born there. He may have been. His mouth quirks. "You think so?"

"It's obvious," Finn says with a little bravado. He's not one hundred percent sure but he gets hunches sometimes that always turn out to be true.

"Your friend Dameron figured it out. We knew each other as children. A few others with the Resistance know. I'll ask you not to talk about it if we return alive from this mission."

If? Finn gives Rey a look. If things look like they're going bad, he's going to make it his personal mission to get her and himself clear.

Rey doesn't notice. "Why?" She half-smiles, not pleasantly. "If I had my family, I'd tell everyone."

Kylo, or Ben, rolls his shoulders. "There was an attempt on my life by the First Order when I was five. They vaporized my caretaker droid and stole me out of the city. They may have been trying to kidnap me. My uncle found me, just in time." His face shifts again, eyes flicking to follow a memory. "My parents decided I would be safer if no one knew I'd survived. My mother put out the word that I'd been killed. My father and I went into hiding. He had connections from his old life that helped us find false identities. When my uncle set up the Jedi training school, I went to live with him. I used my new name, and no one knew. I don't use the old name any longer. It's safer this way."

"Han said the school was destroyed." This has been preying on Rey's mind. "You were there."

"No. I should have been. If I'd been there, maybe the First Order wouldn't have destroyed them. There's no way to know. Luke disappeared after that. It's been almost ten years. I don't think he wants to be found."

"You know he's alive?"

He nods. "My mother is sure."

"Why wouldn't he come back?" Finn asks. The galaxy needs Luke Skywalker.

"Fear. He's not as strong as he wants to be."

"Don't be stupid," Rey says. "Even I've heard of him. He's the greatest Jedi who ever lived."

"I know," Kylo says in a low voice, almost scowling. "I also know when he came to rescue me, he was enraged. He didn't just kill my abductors. He destroyed them. I shouldn't have watched. He told me to run, but I stayed. There's a meaty, popping sound when someone's limbs are ripped from their body. You don't forget it. He went to the dark side. He used his anger and his fear and he obliterated them. He took me home and he ran. My mother went after him and eventually she brought him back, but that was after Father and I fled. I don't know what she said to him."

"He's not dark now."

"He might be. Just the threat of losing me pushed him over the edge once. The deaths of all his students would have been much worse. As I said, he's not as strong as he'd like to be. He's not strong enough to stay in the light when he's tested."

The autopilot has the ship now. Finn follows them out into the passenger area. "We need that map."

"We both saw it," Finn says, and Ben glances at him.

"Your mind will be easier to read," he says, although there's a hesitation suggesting he'd prefer to go messing around in Rey's head again.

"Just get what you need," says Finn. He steels himself for pain, but the hand against his shoulder is warm, and the thought that bubbles into his doesn't feel like a spiking intrusion. It's the same feeling when someone stands right behind him, breath against the back of his ear, weirdly intimate but not painful.

A moment later, the hand drops. "I've got it." He goes back to the cockpit and opens the navigation system. "The star chart is strange. I think I recognize one of the star clusters you saw." He flips through maps, stars whizzing across the screen. "There."

Rey reaches past him to punch in the destination. "Four days at top speed. If we're right."

"We have to be right. If Luke's there to be found, we have to find him before the First Order does. They'll kill him."

"That wasn't the order," Finn says. "We were explicitly told to capture Luke Skywalker. The Supreme Leader has plans for him."

"Did they tell you what those plans were?"

"No." Finn was just another faceless soldier. He was supposed to do what he was told. Instead, he's here.

"Then we assume they're going to kill him or do something worse. We need to find him first. I may be able to talk to him."

Rey asks, "Do you have a plan if he doesn't come back with us?"

"No." He sits in his chair and doesn't answer any more questions.

Rey joins Finn back in the passenger compartment. "After I had my vision, I knew I had to meet Luke. Now I'm not sure. What are we going to do if Kylo's right?"

Finn has no idea. Luke Skywalker is supposed to be the greatest Jedi who ever lived. If his nephew can't talk him into rejoining the rest of the galaxy, Finn has no chance, and he's not sure Rey will do any better. "We'll figure it out." He offers up his best confident smile. He hasn't had much practice with this one, but it feels pretty good on his face.

Finn takes this opportunity to ask her questions about home. His entire knowledge of Jakku is limited to the mission briefing he was given. For all her intent of going back, and what he'd thought must be homesickness, Rey describes her home planet as a lonely, arid hell where she has few friends and fewer prospects.

"So why do you want to go back?"

"I have to." Her voice is firm. "We'll find Luke. But my family is coming back for me there."

"Do you remember them?" She scowls at him, and Finn adds, "I don't remember my parents at all. The First Order took us away from our homes when we were very small. The only family I remember all wore Stormtrooper helmets."

A sad shadow crosses her face, and for a moment he thinks she's considering her own family. Then he understands the sorrow is for him. Rey says, "I've got images. Not very much. I know they loved me. They wanted me to stay safe."

"Jakku didn't seem very safe."

She shrugs. He's seen her fight. "I learned how to protect myself."

They're still talking when the ship falls out of hyperspace with a sudden lurch. Rey stops herself with the edge of the table. Finn isn't so lucky and goes sprawling. As soon as they're on their feet, they dash into the cockpit.

"Can't you drive?" Finn asks Kylo as Rey slips into the co-pilot chair.

"We're under attack," he says, annoyed and flipping the sensor switches.

"The First Order?"

"They couldn't have followed us." Kylo pulls up an image on the screen. "Ugh. Pirates. I'll try to pull us free of the tractor beam." He's already revving the poor old ship's engines. All it's doing is stressing the hull, making the whole ship groan. He throws a lever and the engines scream.

"You're going to rip us in half!" shouts Rey. "These old freighters can't handle that kind of stress."

"She can handle it." The tractor beam holds good. "You two, into the smuggling compartments. I'll see if I can talk us out of this."

"Smuggling?" Han Solo was famous for that, right? And he hadn't talked them out of the last situation.

"Hurry." Kylo shows them the hidden floor spaces. "Stay there and stay quiet." Finn's having flashbacks to earlier on this very long day.

"Oh please let there not be more rathtars," he mutters, following Rey into the tiny compartment.

"Sh!"

Above them, the sound of a hatch decompressing is their only warning before boots storm in, rattling the metal sheets overhead. One set of feet pauses. Finn hears a scanner beep. He and Rey shrink into the side of the compartment, but the metal screen is lifted and they're dragged out by long arms. Kylo is already being held by two others.

"Captain," says one of Finn's captors. "These match the description of two humans the First Order wants for questioning."

"Obviously," Kylo says, yanking his arms free. "I found them first. The bounty is mine."

"Not any longer." The ship's captain is of no species Finn recognizes. There's human somewhere in there, maybe, but with a lot more suckers than any human he's ever met. "Take them aboard and search the ship for more cargo."

"You can't have them."

"And kill the pilot," the Captain says as Finn feels himself dragged towards the hatch.

A moment later, a lightsaber flashes through the Captain's neck. Finn gets hold of the one at his own hip, lighting it awkwardly as the pirates scatter. He swings wildly, nearly taking off his own ear, before Rey steps into his space and hands him her blaster. "Trade me."

She's got a much better flow with the lightsaber than he does, stepping lightly as she did back on Jakku with her staff. He's just glad to have a weapon in his hand he actually knows how to use. Two more pirates fall under Kylo's lightsaber. Finn injures another. The last two flee before a determined-faced Rey.

Kylo extinguishes his blade and runs back to the cockpit. The tractor beam is still in place. Finn has an idea. "Hold on!"

They're in the right position. He dives into the gunner chair and aims.

"You'll blow us both," Rey warns him.

"Maybe. Tell them we'll do it if they don't let go." He lines up the other ship's engines in his sights as Rey sends the message over the communicator. He's never been suicidal, but the surviving pirates don't need to know that.

The tractor beam lets go. A moment later, they zoom back into hyperspace. Finn lets out his breath, then goes to help Rey load the bodies into the airlock.

"You need training," Kylo says, standing in the doorway watching them.

Finn's about to reply when Rey says, "I don't want training. I'm no Jedi."

"You could be. I was observing you in the fight." I'll bet, thinks Finn. "You've got a great deal of natural skill. You could be better."

"I don't need to be better."

"Could you show me?" Finn asks. "It's a nice weapon. I'd like to learn."

For about the millionth time, Finn is under the impression Kylo has forgotten he exists. But he nods at Finn. "I can give you some lessons."

"Great."

"Rey can watch."

She sighs.

By the end of the night, Finn can handle the lightsaber Maz handed him well enough not to damage himself or the other two. He'd like to say he feels an inner peace when he stands perfectly still before mirroring Kylo's slow motions, but mainly it's nerves and the desire to feel something a lot more reliable in his hand the next time he's facing down an enemy.

"Your turn," Kylo tells Rey, each time he's shown Finn something new. The first three times, she declines. This isn't the life she wants. This isn't the person she intends to be. But the fourth time, she takes hold of the grip of the blue blade, and it's like she was born to hold it.

Finn hasn't slept in about ten years, or so it seems. There aren't a lot of sleeping quarters here, but Kylo's sitting in a calm position he looks like he's staying in for the night. Finn crawls into a bunk and passes out, his brain a sloshing mess of everything that's happened since he watched his comrade die on Jakku.

Days pass this way. Finn is curious about Rey's life still, and during their down time between lessons, she responds with questions of her own about growing up Stormtrooper. Kylo listens and doesn't volunteer. He grew up with a family, even if he had to hide away.

When they reach the planet where Luke Skywalker ought to be, the scanners show nothing. "He'll have a scrambler," Kylo says, and lands anyway. There are signs of recent habitation here: a well-used bedroll, books and flimsies and a neat camp set up right inside the temple walls. Finn could believe a Jedi warrior hiding away from the galaxy chose this lonely place, but where is he?

"Look," says Rey, and she points out something the scanners missed. There are light scorch marks in the grass, the kind left by a shuttle. "We're not the first ones here."

Kylo's search changes. He scans the ground for something, and when Finn asks, he says, "I'm looking for a pile of robes. I don't see one."

"I don't either. Does it matter?"

"It means my uncle left here alive. He's gone off, either in his own ship or with someone else." He gestured. "There isn't another ship here, so where's the one he brought when he arrived?"

Finn follows his gaze. "Right, and the places isn't a smoking crater, so it wasn't the First Order. We always did a hygienic cleanse as we left an area behind."

Rey looks sick, and he can't meet her eyes. Even if he only ever went on one mission, he's worked for them all his life.

"Lucky for us they weren't here then," says Kylo, exasperated with his search. "We've been searching for him for years, and we've missed him by less than an hour." At their confusion he adds, "The food is warm."

A quick hop back into space only turns up a trace of a fading hyperspace jump with no indication where he went. They return to the planet and continue the search, looking for any clue to his whereabouts. There's nothing. The hour lengthens. Finn's cold and disappointed. Kylo's frustrated and starting to throw things. Rey's sitting back, thinking.

"Where did BB-8 get the map?"

Kylo looks up. "An old friend of our family. He'd researched the Jedi and first Jedi Temple for most of his life. My uncle knew him."

"Luke didn't leave the map with him?"

"No."

"Then he won't have left one now. You were right. He doesn't want to be found." She's disappointed. "We should go back to rejoin the rest of the Resistance."

Finn volunteers, "He might come back," and he looks at both hopefully until their matched expressions deflate that last hope.

"We'll stay the night," Kylo says. "I'll examine everything we can find. He may not have left a message but that doesn't mean he didn't accidentally leave behind something important."

Finn sorts out dinner, rummaging through the food Luke left in his cold preserve here. It smells better than anything he's had to eat in his whole life, and suddenly he's famished. Rey joins him, passing new tastes back and forth. Kylo doesn't even pay attention, barely noticing the food on his own plate before it's gone. His loss, Finn decides.

"There are so many memories etched here," Kylo tells them. "I can sense thousands of years of history. I'm trying to pick out Luke's presence, but it's like looking for a ripple in an ocean." He sees Rey's blank look. "Close your eyes. I think you'll be able to hear them."

She does. Finn does too, but he doesn't hear anything. When he opens his again, her mouth has fallen wide, as if she's watching the best holovid she's ever seen. "There are so many of them."

"There were. Now there's only us." Kylo wears a strange sorrow, but he knew the Jedi Luke was trying to train back before everything went wrong. Finn can't sense whatever the other two are feeling from the ruins, but he can tell that the man sitting across from him is lonely as hell. Of course he's fascinated by Rey.

Darkness impedes the search for more clues, even with the extra lights from the _Falcon_ shining over the landscape. Kylo says he'll stay in Luke's camp tonight and cast his mind out for more information.

Rey's worried. "Is that a good idea? I heard them. Won't the voices..." She can't finish.

Finn can finish for her. "Won't that make you crazy?"

"No more than I already am. You two should sleep on the ship. You'll be more comfortable."

Finn heads inside with Rey. The two of them haven't been alone since their brief escape from Jakku, and even then they had a droid on board as a chaperone. With the hatch closed, it's just the two of them, and he's not sure what to say, what to do. He likes her in a lot of ways, even if they've only known each other a few days. He thinks she might like him back, but there's no way to have that conversation when his throat is closing up.

"Good night," Rey says, going into her own cabin alone.

"Right. Good night." He stands there a moment, wondering if he should follow her. He doesn't.

He can't sleep. He's tired, and he's sad they didn't complete their mission. Did the First Order get here before them and not set fire to the place? Did Luke just leave? Too many questions keep him from closing his eyes.

After a long time, Finn crawls back out of the bunk and puts on his boots. He can take a walk, he can search for things with the pocket torch he found in the storage area, he can think about knocking on Rey's door and asking if he can come in.

It's later than he thought. He must have nodded off without realizing it. He follows the path from the ship to the Temple, figuring he'll see if Kylo has made any progress. The camp has a few lanterns up, guiding his way in the darkness.

He shouldn't be surprised to find her here, but he is. Finn stands there, shocked and humiliated, as the two embrace. Her clothes are still on, mostly. Kylo's aren't. Neither notice Finn at all, but he's getting used to that.

Without making a noise, he turns, heading blindly away from the lights of the campsite into the darkness where the ship waits. He can go back inside. He can go back to bed. He can wonder if they've spent the last few nights together while he lay in his own bunk oblivious.

He's halfway to the _Falcon_ when he feels a strange tug. His stomach holds still while he tries to walk. At the very edge of his mind, he hears a thought that isn't his. "Finn," Rey says, her voice strong but distant, like a frequency he can't quite catch on the communicator.

He tries to ignore her, tries to keep walking.

"Finn, come back," she says in his mind.

"I don't want to see that again," he says out loud, not loud enough for the two of them to hear him, but Rey seems to know. "I'm sorry I came looking. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"We've found him," she says, her voice now so close as though she's standing right behind him. "Come back to the Temple."

He doesn't want to, but he already knows he'll do anything for her. Finn turns around and reluctantly heads back. The lantern light hasn't changed. Kylo is still naked. Rey steps away from him and walks to Finn. He's ready for an excuse but she kisses him passionately, exactly the way he doesn't want to admit he's been thinking about since the minute they first met. She's touching his mind as her warm lips move against his.

"Look."

Through her mental landscape, he sees what they've unlocked. The first Jedi Temple was home to learning for centuries, history pressed close together like pages in a book. They've combined their powers to open the cover, where Luke has already stepped inside after sending his own ship away to avoid detection.

"We're going in after him," Kylo says. "You should come with us."

"You're naked."

Kylo rolls his eyes. "You're going to get naked, too. We're going to travel together through the Force, and the best way for us to all hold on to one another is..." He grins.

Rey says, "We need to all have sex now."

"You are kidding me," says Finn, but Rey kisses him again and he sees her point of view. They're going to go find Luke Skywalker by walking through time. All they have to do is have sex first.

Finn realizes he's probably still asleep on the _Falcon_ in his bunk and having the weirdest dream of his life. He holds Rey's shoulders and decides not to care.


End file.
